Journals from Shin Makoku
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: The thoughts and actions of many of the main characters of Kyou Kara Maoh! after Yuuri's mysterious disappearance from Shin Makoku. Follow the daily events through the minds of Yuuri, Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Greta, Cheri, Yozak & Ulrike.
1. Wolfram Day 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Wolfram day 1**

I woke up this morning, covered in sweat, again. The first pale rays of sunlight were trying to peer through the thick velvet curtains of the room. I shifted uncomfortably in the feathered bed and rubbed my sleep ridden eyes. Ever since _he_ was gone, I'd been having these awful nightmares. Always the same thing; _him_ disappearing in front of me, and not being able to do anything to stop him. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and felt the cold marble floor hit my feet. I got up and walked over to the cupboard and picked through the various clothing items until I found my military uniform. I proceeded to taking of my nightgown and getting into my usual blue cuffed trousers and a pristine white shirt. I walked back to the bed and slipped on my boots that were lying next to the bedside table. sigh It's been over a year since _he_'s last been here ... I feel like my life has completely fallen apart since then. Conrad Anieue is always worried about me. I keep telling him that everything is OK ... but, he just won't back off. Hahaue is just as bad. They only thing that keeps me going nowadays is watching Greta grow. She's becoming a superb young woman; I care for her very much. Soon enough, she'll be able to surpass me in the art department well, I think anyone could actually.

I broke my train of thoughts by letting my fingers work on the buttons of my shirt. I grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and walked out silently into the hallway. Already, the aroma of eggs and coffee could be smelt from the dinning room. I silently made my way towards the family table and was greeted, as usual, by four solemn faces, grim actually. I took seat next to Conrad Anieue and picked up my spork. My eyes automatically lingered on the chair where _he_ used to sit. Only then was I made aware that every other pair of eyes was focused on me. I shot them all a fiery look before gazing back at my plate. Gwendal Anieue shuffled on his chair a little bit and then silence returned once more to the table. Greta sat across from me and stared blankly into my face. I did not want to hurt my precious daughter this way, but I can help myself.

"Wolf" Started Hahaue

"Thanks for the meal" I quickly answered. "I'll take my leave now" I said before getting up from the table and exiting the room.

I wasn't going to go through this again. Every time Hahaue started a sentence by "Wolf", I knew that meant she wanted me to open up and talk about _him_. But that was not going to happen. Not today, not any day. I didn't want to talk about it at all. Not even Greta could get through to me.

To be continued ...


	2. Conrad Day 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Conrad Day 1**

I woke up this morning to Wolfram's screams, again. Ever since Yuuri left this world a year ago, Wolf has been having these terrible nightmares. At first, we were all alarmed at the intense agony every morning but, soon, we all got used to Wolf's lost of control when asleep. My poor brother, it really doesn't suit him that Yuuri has been gone for so long. Well, actually, it suits none of us. I slowly got up from the feathered bed and headed towards a pile of clothing left by one of the maids last night. I quickly gathered my brown uniform from the lot and proceeded to dressing for breakfast.

I heared Wolf in the room next door sigh heavily, followed by the distinctive "squeak" of the bed. I gathered the remaining of my uniform and stepped out into the hall, with nothing but the sound of my polished boots against the marble floor. I made my way to the dinning room where Hahaue and Gwendal were already seated. I walked over to my usual chair and flopped down onto it.

"Conrad ... did you, I mean, did you hear Wolf ... again ?" Asked Hahaue, while concentrating on my face.

"Yeah. I did."

"Did you ... check on him ? Maybe, ... maybe he needed something ... maybe ..."

"Hahaue, the only thing he needs know is to be left alone, for the time being." I replied dryly.

By then, Greta had made her way to the table and Wolfram's steady footsteps could be heard coming towards the dinning area. Everyone remained silent when he walked into the room, pretending to be busy with something else then him. He took is seat next to me and started picking at his food with the tip of his spork. His emerald eyes lingered on Yuuri's chair for a while, and every other gaze around the table met his face. I stared helplessly at my little brother, wishing I could do something to soothe his pain. But there is nothing that I can do, nor can anyone else for that matter.

Wolfram's eyes shot up when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He tried to muster what little energy was left in him to summon a fiery look to all of us. Greta turned stone gray when he did so. Hahaue fought back tears and decided to brave the storm and talk to him first.

"Wolf ..." she started helplessly

"Thanks for the meal. I'll be taking my leave now" Was all he answered before he left the room in a hurry, trying to avoid, one again, a decent conversation.

Hahaue stayed dumbstruck as she watched her youngest son disappear behind the dark wooded doors. Greta stared aimlessly at the place where he had been sitting only moments ago, not realizing the warm tears that streaked down her small face. Gwendal bent over her and wiped her face gently with the cloth, while holding her close to his chest. I looked at my plate with disgust, not feeling hungry anymore, and decided that today was the end of all this sorrow. I was going to talk to Wolfram, again, and I was going to head over to the temple, again, and speak with Ulrike, again.

This has to stop. It has to stop now. The family can't take this any much longer. Everyone has fallen apart. Yuuri must come back to us once again and reconcile everyone's fragile hearts.

To be continued ...


	3. Gwendal Day 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Gwendal Day 1**

I woke at my usual time this morning. I had always been a morning person. I walked over to my closet and picked out my usual green combo and got strait to work. Ever since the Maou had gone back to his world, I had been left with all the paperwork. Poor Hahaue, she's been very depressed by the turn of events. Her youngest son nearly losing his mind, her granddaughter drastically changing personality and her second son racking his brain relentlessly to find a way to have the Maou come back.

I sat at my desk silently and contemplated my various options to save my family of a most certain awful ending. What could I do ? I had already called upon Yozak to investigate any possibilities in various faraway countries. Anissina had already gone through most of her crazy inventions but, so far, nothing had worked. Whatever could we do ?

I realized how long I had been sitting at my desk while starring at the opposite wall. The sun had now risen behind my window. It was time to make my way towards the dining area. There, Hahaue and Conrad were engrossed in a conversation about Wolf, again. Greta soon followed my lead and we both took our places at the cold "family" table.

Just as I was going to talk to Conrad about a new idea, I heard Wolf's distinctive footsteps coming down the hall towards us. Everyone instinctively threw their eyes to their plates. I saw Greta stiffen next to me when he sat across from her. She stared helplessly at her father when he, in turn, gazed aimlessly at the empty chair next to him. It was going to be another one of "those" days.

I watched my youngest brother as he threw everyone a dirty look before returning his ice-cold eyes to his plate. Hahaue tried to strike up a conversation, for the hundredth time. That was the wrong thing to do, as usual. He managed to run away and leave a wave of desperation behind him. Greta turned stone gray next to me as tears flowed freely down her face. I bent over protectively and wiped away any trace of water from her beautiful face. I held her small body close to mine as I felt her shake slightly.

Something had to be done, now, if not for everyone else, at least for Greta. She didn't deserve to suffer from this situation. I was going to save this lot from desperation.

To be continued ...


	4. Yuuri Day 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Yuuri Day 1:**

I woke this morning later than usual. The low rumble of my parents voices could be heard coming from the first floor. I had had that dream again, the one where I can see everyone from Shin Makoku, until they all disappear in front of me. They all look so sad, so warn out and Wolf, his empty green eyes still haunt me even in my awakened state. If only I could find a way to go back there, just once.

I would give anything to see Conrad's smiling face once more, Gwendal's knitting skills, Günter's unconditional love, Cheri-sama's beautiful presence. However, mostly, I would give anything to see my family and best friend, Wolf and Greta. I miss them both so much ... I miss watching Greta playing, smiling and just being generally happy. I miss waking up to her small body snug against mine and the soft rumble of Wolf's voice from the other side of the bed. I miss seeing Wolfram getting ready for morning meeting. I miss seeing his fiery attitude, hearing his snappy remarks, his selfish behaviour, even his jealous side. Yes, I missed all of that and more, much more.

I wrenched myself from the warm bed against my own will and made my way to the bathroom. Once there, I gathered my belongings and quickly slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt. I gave myself a long look in the mirror before exiting the room.

I made my way downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Mama brought my toast and coffee over while Shori-nii read his newspaper across from me. I stared for a while at the empty seat next to me and remembered when Wolf had been sitting there months ago, with Conrad and Gwendal close by. I smiled to myself when I remembered Wolf telling my Mom that we were "engaged". She had accepted the situation so fast, it had my head spinning. Only, then, I didn't realize how much I cared about him. Even now, I'm still rather unsure of my own feelings.

After I got back from Shin Makoku for the last time, I realized I had never given any _real_ thought to the whole "engaged" situation. Since then, we've been separated, I may possibly never see him again. That prospect is just too painful to consider for now.

To be continued ...

* * *

**Author's comments:**

Phew ! Finaly, Yuuri Day 1 is out in the open ! It took me a while to transfer the data from my iPod to my computer but now, you can expect to read more about this fic !! Thanks for reading ! Please leave comments ... they help out greatly.

Thanks again !

Sakumi-chan


	5. Wolfram Day 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

**

* * *

**

**Wolfram Day 2:**

I made my way towards the lake after having dealt with yet another terrible family meeting around the breakfast table. It was the millionth time that I had to escape from having to answer to any questions regarding _him. _I had enough of having to hear my mother tell me that I should "move on". Move on? To where? To what? There was no way I could ever fully recover from this turn of events.

I liked going deep into the forest that resided next to the castle. I liked to go there because it allowed me to think without being disturbed by anyone. There, I could collect my thoughts and calm myself, somewhat.

I walked silently amongst the huge trees, followed only by the sound of my footsteps on the rocky ground bellow and the clatter of the sword that hung at my side. I never went anywhere without it, force of habit I guess. I was always so used to having to drag it around in order to protect _him_. There we go again, thinking about that idiot.

I quickly changed the course of my thoughts before I let myself get caught up in painful memories. I kept walking through the thick shrubbery and slowly made my way towards the great lake. Once I got there, I took in the scenery: lovely evergreen trees circled the edges of the azure blue water. I could see the clouds hovering lazily above my head, reflected from the crystal like surface. This place truly was a haven of peace.

I sat at the edges of the clear blue waters and watched as the kohi fish swam playfully. I slowly removed my boots and pulled the bottom of my trousers higher up on my legs. I let the small waves caress my feet, up to my ankles. I laid back on the sandy beach and looked among the clouds for familiar shapes. I felt the soft breeze play through my hair and the gentle warmth of the sun against my skin ... yes, _he_ truly was like the sun. _His_ way of always shining brighter, that belonged to _him_ only.

I sat back up and rubbed my eyes against the backwash of memories. I slipped my boots back on, gathered myself reluctantly from the cove, and brushed off the remaining of my trip to the beach. I turned my back on the glistening lake and walked steadily towards the cover offered by the trees; my back strait, my head up high, as I heard the gentle swishing of water behind me.

"W-wolfram ?!?"

I froze on the spot. Never in a million years had I expected to ever hear that boice again. _You're dreaming Wolf, ... there's no way that can be ..._

"I-it is you !! Wolf ! It's me !! Yuuri !!"

I spun around quickly, nearly sure that I was imagining things. I was wrong. There he was, sitting in waist deep water. This wasn't a dream ... nor a vision. It was all actually starting to look like a nightmare.

"Y-yuuri ..."

My voice quivered uneasily as I spoke his name for the first time in over a year. Every strand of my body protested against the use of his name but, my heart just couldn't stop it's skipping. Just then, the water started swishing around him once more. I saw his expression change from a smile to pure fear of having to leave once more.

I watched, shocked, as he started to disappear before my eyes, as I had once seen in the past. In a heartbeat, my feet picked up the pace and soon, I was running into the water towards him. Never again would I let him get away from me.

My arms closed around his neck just in time, as the whirlpool engulfed us both. I cared not where I would end up, just as long as he was there, everything would be just fine. Surely, this body against mine was not a trick from my mind.

This had to be true.

I had finally found him. Yuuri ...

To be continued ...

* * *

**Author's comments:**

So ?? What do you think so far ? Yuuri finally made it back to Shin Makoku !! But, it seems like he and Wolfram have been sucked back into yet another whirlpool !! What will happen to these two ? And what about everyone in Shin Makoku ?? Stay tuned for more !

Thanks for reading !! Please comment !

Sakumi-chan


	6. Gunter Day 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Gunter day 2**

I stood at my window sill and watched as Wolfram walked through the court yard below. It seemed like he was headed for the lake once more. I walked away from the window and stood instead in front of the world map. I looked on for a while and pondered about the various countries that remained to be visited.

Ever since Heika had gone bad to earth, I had been busy striking up deals with other countries, making more allies for the kingdom. Maybe, by pure chance, one of these countries had some sort of Hyjuutsu or Maryoku that could bring back Heika to this world. This wishful thinking was what kept me going without losing my mind.

I walked back to my desk and pulled out many official papers that needed my signature. One of them caught my attention: it was a demand for rain. That, indeed, was very odd but, what struck me the most was the fact that whoever had made this request knew, or at least assumed, that we had the _mateki_ in our possession. That was impossible for anyone outside the castle to know. Furthermore, this person was asking for King Yuuri himself, considering that he's the only one who can use the magical water flute. This was a very odd request indeed … I would have to look into this matter seriously.

If someone was after Heika, this was a very bad situation. It was nearly a blessing that the King wasn't her at the moment. Knowing him, he would have run strait into danger, head on. However, it was crucial that the people never learn of his prolonged "absence" from the country. If that information were to leak, we would end up with a civil war on our hands in no time.

I decided to put that paper aside for now … I would have to consult Gwendal about this matter later on. I was just about to go on a break when Gisela ran into my office, panting heavily.

"Otoo-sama ! We have a problem! "

"What is it Gisela ? You know better than to disturb me. "I replied calmly.

"I'm sorry Otoo-sama but, it's Ulrike-sama ! She's had a vision about Yuuri Heika and Wolfram Kaka! His Majesty has just been to our world ! However, he did not stay long, and he left with Wolfram kaka !" She replied, still breathing hard.

"What ? Gisela, is this all true ? Heika was here … only moments ago ?"

"Yes Otoo-sama. It's true."

At that moment, another load of visitors crashed into my office. Both Conrad and Gwendal looked like they'd gone mad. Cheri-sama was clutching at her mouth; Greta was tearful and was holding onto Gwendal for dear life.

"Y-Yuuri-papa was here ? And now, Wolfram-papa is gone too … ?" She asked tearfully.

Everyone turned to me for an answer, as if I detained the solution to this new problem. I remained silent for a moment and though things through. If Ulrike really had had a vision then, that's where we would start.

"Alright, we're going to see Ulrike. Gisela, stay with Greta. Conrad, Gwendal and Cecilie, follow me." I ordered out to the crowd. I made my way towards the hallway, followed closely by everyone else.

"Gunter, … please, … we must find a way to bring back my son and Heika, safely." Said Cheri-sama.

"I know Cecilie, I know."

To be continued ...

* * *

**Author's note:**

I know ... it's been a while since my last update XD ... sorry, I was busy with school work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Gunter's first appearance ! ;) Remember to leave your comments ! Next time on "Journals of shin Makoku" : Murata Day 1 ... how will Murata react when he finds out Yuuri has travelled to Shin Makoku on his own ?!

Stay tuned for more soon !

Sakumi-chan

-xxx-


	7. Murata Day 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Murata Day 2  
**  
My head shot up quickly as an uneasy feeling coursed through my body. This odd feeling had just taken over my spirit when I was getting ready to take a well-deserved bath.

I had been working non-stop to find a way for Yuuri and I to return to Shin Makoku. However, in this precise instant, I felt as though that would be a very bad thing to do.

I quickly redressed myself, leaving the bath for later on, and hastily made my way down the stairs and into the lobby. Right now, I needed to be where Yuuri was, no matter what. I rapidly slipped my feet into my sandals and hurried out of the house, without taking the time to check the lock.

I made my way down towards Yuuri's house, through the unusually empty streets of our hometown. I picked up the pace once I had reached the school where Yuuri and I attended. The baseball field was completely empty of players. Surely, it wasn't hot enough to keep avid players from practicing. Something was definitely wrong today.

I hurried on towards the Shibuya household. Only then did I realize how much my heart was pounding in my chest. The uneasy feeling had also increased since I had left my home. When I finally got to their front door, I bent over slightly to catch my breath. I knocked with force against the wooden door and prayed for someone to answer me. Indeed, Yuuri's mother almost instantly greeted me.

"Ah ? Ken-chan ! What are you doing here ? Is everything alright ? You look like you've been running. Did you have a meeting with Yuu-chan today ?"

"Not quite Mama, um, is Yuuri home ?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. He's right upstairs. You can join him if you would like."

A wave of relief washed over me as those words sunk in. "Yes, I would greatly like that" I replied with a bright smile.

I made my way to where Mama Shibuya had pointed me to and ended up in front of their bathroom. I politely rapped against the door and called out before walking in.

"Yuuri ! It's me ! I'm coming in ! Y-Yuuri ? ... YUURI !!'"

A new wave of fear washed over me when I realized he wasn't in the room. I immediately made my way to the bathtub and searched franticly for any sign of his passing. Sadly enough, there was nothing that could let me know that he had indeed been sucked in through the drainpipe.

Just as I was going to get up from the side of the bath to look into the sink, a huge whirlpool appeared before my eyes and splashed me entirely.

"W-what the ..."

"Murata ?! What are you doing here ?"

" ... YUURI ?! ... and ... WOLFRAM ?! What in the world is going on ??"

Indeed, once I cleared my eyes of the bath water, I was greeted by a very unlikely scene: Yuuri, fully clothed, sitting square in the middle of his family bath tub, with Wolfram solidly attached to his neck, also fully clothed and both ... terribly wet.

"Ano ne Murata ! What in the world are you doing in my bathroom ? And why do you have such a weird face anyway ?" Said Yuuri whilst trying to detach himself from Wolfram's iron grip.

"W-where have you been ?? Don't tell me, you went to Shin Makoku ?!"

"Yeah ! Isn't it great ? I accidently slipped and feel into the water, and ended up in the lake near Blood Pledge Castle. Look ! I even brought extra luggage !" Answered Yuuri as a bewildered Wolfram remained silent, and still very attached.

"Oh no, oh no ... this is very bad ... very VERY bad."

"Eh ?! What do you mean ? What are you talking about Murata ?"

"I'm sorry but, Wolf has to go back."

"EH ?! WHAT ?! Why ??" Replied a very shocked Yuuri.

"I'm not going anywhere !! I'm staying right here with Yuuri ! " Spoke Wolfram for the first time.

"Look ..." I started.

"No ! I don't care ! I'm not leaving him again !" Replied Wolfram as he tightened his grip on Yuuri.

sigh this was going to be a long day. However, Wolfram had to be convinced, no matter what. If he stayed here, Yuuri was in danger and of that, I was absolutely sure.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Alright !! So, here's Murata's first appearance ... :) Hope you liked it ! stay tuned for more ! next chapter will be "Wolfram Day 3" ... how will Murata convince wolfram of going back to shin Makoku on his own ?!

Please remember comment ! Thank you !

Sakumi-chan

-xxx-


	8. Wolfram Day 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Wolfram Day 3  
**  
I silently followed Yuuri to his room, dripping everywhere on the Shibuya flooring. Murata followed close by and remained fixated on me.

What was all this nonsense about having to return to Shin Makoku on my own ? Well, I didn't care, I certainly wasn't going to leave Yuuri again.

I walked into Yuuri's room, obviously still being shadowed by Murata. I watched as Yuuri went through his clothing to find three pairs of dry trousers and shirts. He lent me one of his jeans and gave another pair to Murata. Once we were all fully dressed once more, Murata started to give his explanations.

"Alright guys, now, I know what you're both thinking: you've found a way to go back to Shin Makoku and now, nothing is going to stop you from going there. That's exactly where you are wrong. As you already know, the balance between both worlds is very fragile and, every time someone crosses over, the scale comes one inch closer to tipping over. "

"What has that got to do with me?" I asked angrily.

"Well, you're a part of that world, not this one. If you stay here, the balance is greatly compromised, and Yuuri might be in danger."

"W-what ? Yuuri in danger because of me ? This is absurd ! My duty is to protect him ! Not to endanger him !" I replied hot-headedly.

"Well if you already know your place, then go back, now. Before anything bad happens to your family. " Replied Murata, looking rather smug.

"What are you saying ? My family is where Yuuri is. "

"What about your blood family ? Cheri-sama ? Sir Conrad ? Sir Gwendal ? What about Greta ?" Asked a triumphant looking Murata.

"G-greta ... Wolf ! You have to go back ! You have to protect our daughter !" Spoke Yuuri for the first time since the beginning of the debate between Murata and myself.

"What ? Now you too ?? Look, Greta is fine. She's with Gwendal Anieue and Hahaue, she's perfectly safe where she is. " I replied in a convinced tone. "Besides, who would protect Yuuri if I went back ?"

Both of them looked at me as though I were an alien of some sort of description. Murata crossed the room and sat down on Yuuri's bed, head in his hands. Yuuri looked back and forth between me and the Great Sage. Murata sighed heavily before speaking once more.

"Wolf ... you have to understand, Yuuri isn't in any danger, as long as he's HERE. Furthermore, on earth, his bodyguard is ME. Why do you think I'm fighting so much ? I know how much you care for him, we all do. That's why I must act in his best interest. "

If I must say, his speech did touch me deeply. His acting on Yuuri's behalf was the best thing to do. At least, I was sure that Murata cared for Yuuri as well. I closed my eyes momentarily and walked blindly towards the pile of wet clothing left by Yuuri in the corner of the room. I now knew what was expected of me, and I would not fail in my mission. I proceeded to undoing the buttons of Yuuri's dry shirt and replaced it by my own wet one.

"Wolf ! What are you doing ? Wait ... you're going back ? No ! You can't ! Not yet ... please !" Pleaded Yuuri to my back.

His plea pierced me deeper that any sword and I nearly stopped my movements. However, I kept going and reclothed myself entirely in my own wet garment. I had to be strong, this was no longer about me, it was all for him. Knowing that he was safe was the best thing I could hang onto. No matter how far apart we would be, as long as he was safe then, everything was all right.

I walked out steadily of the room without looking back. I knew that if I saw his face, I might lose what little of strength was left in me. I heard footsteps scurrying out of the room behind me. We all knew where we were headed: the infamous bathroom.

I walked into the moist area and headed straight for the bath tub. Once I got there, I stepped in the luke warm water and spun around to get one last glance at his face. Murata was holding him back with all his strength, it seemed like Yuuri had been yelling out to me since we had left his room. I was in too much of a daze to have heard him.

"Wait ! Wolfram ! I don't care about what Murata said ! Please ... don't leave me again !!"

My eyes widened in shock. Was he really saying what I thought he was saying ? He ... he wanted me to stay ... here, with him.

"Yuuri ... I'm not the one who left ..." I answered with a sad smile.

The water started to swish around my feet and soon, I felt I was being pulled in. I heard Yuuri yell something over the flow of the water; I didn't get what he said. I closed my eyes when the water hit my face and kept Yuuri's image in my mind. At least, I would have renewed memories once I got back "home".

I felt my feet touch the bottom once more and concluded that I had arrived. I opened my eyes slightly and noticed the thick mist that surrounded me. "It wasn't like that when I left", I thought inwardly.

"W-wolf ? ... um, ..."

That voice. Once again, I thought for sure that I was dreaming. I waited an instant while the mist cleared away and then I saw them, exactly the same way as only moments ago. Murata and Yuuri ... in the Shibuya bathroom. I looked down and noticed that I was still knee deep in the bath tub ...

"W-why am I still here ?" I questioned aloud. I watched as two very confused boys stared clueless at me.

"Oh no, oh no ... This is terribly wrong. How come you can't go back ?" said Murata with great uncertainty.

He unconsciously let go of Yuuri, who seemed to be waiting for the opportunity to break free from his hold. He ran towards me and grabbed me full around the chest as I cautiously stepped out of the bath.

_To be continued ..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Alright !! another new Chapter !! XD Ahhh ... it's been hard to keep up lately with all the school work ! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Ah, poor wolfie-sama ... being manipulated by Murata ! XD ha ha ... I'm so torturing my characters right ? XD

Anyway, next time on Journals of Shin Makoku, "Yuuri Day4 (part 1)" ... what will Yuuri do to entertain Wolfram while he's on earth ... ? heh heh heh XD Stay tuned for more ! Please comment !

Sakumi-chan

-xxx-


	9. Yuuri Day 4 part 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Yuuri Day 4 (part1)**

For the first time since Wolfram had been here on earth, I actually noticed how much he had changed during the past ten months. His once sculpted face was now a pale colour and his eyes were dark green and had lost their usual sparkle. He had also lost weight and now looked too thin.

Obviously, these past months had been hard on him. Something that was even more unusual was his calm personality; as if my long absence had inspired a resigned state of mind in Wolf. I could not bear to see him in such a pitiful state so; I decided that a day out on the town should give him back his usual spark.

I walked into my room, which I currently shared with Wolf, and made my way to the sleeping blond awkwardly sprawled onto my bed.

"Wolf ..." I gently nudged him.

"Wolf, wake up. It's already morning! Wake up sleepy head!" I teased, smiling as he shifted and tried to ignore me.

"Um ... Yuuri? ... go awayyyy ... I'm still zleepiiiiing ..." he replied groggily.

"Ha ha, no Wolf, it's time to get ready. We're going out today."

"Huh ? Where?" he asked, one emerald coloured eye showing.

"Ah! You'll see once we get there ! Now, get up! Your clothes are on the chair over there. I'll get the breakfast going in the meantime."

I got up from the side of the bed and made a step towards the door when a hand tugging firmly on the bottom of my shirt suddenly stopped me.

"Stay ... please."

My heart nearly stopped dead. If a doctor had been monitoring me at that moment, he would have surely thought that I had just lived through a heart failure. I turned halfway back and peered over my shoulder to see a very awake Wolf staring back at me through glistening greens.

I sighed deeply and sat back down on the bed as he proceeded to step out and walk towards the clothes I had laid out for him. I observed as he replaced his PJ's by a pair of jeans and a green button down shirt. Yes, I had picked green on purpose, to match his beauteous eyes. He then proceeded to putting on a pair of socks and ruffling is hair slightly in front of the mirror. I must have been gawking at him too much because he threw me a "what?" through the mirror.

"Nothing." I replied as a looked away quickly. I looked back up in time to notice that something was wrong with his shirt.

"Ah! Wolf, your shirt isn't buttoned up correctly." I mentioned casually as I walked up to him and spun him towards me, as I fiddled with the flawed buttons. It was unthinkable to let him step out looking like that.

"Uh, thanks ..." he replied barely louder that a whisper.

My fingers lingered a little longer than supposed to upon his shirt. I heard his usual regular breathing sounding somewhat a little bit more rushed. I lifted my eyes up and stared into liquid pools of green. My own breath caught in my throat as he moved an inch closer to me. Time seemed to stop for a while as we stared into each other's faces. I took one more step, closing the already short distance between us.

"Yuuri ..." he spoke softly

"Wolf, I ..."

"YUU-CHAN ?? WOLF-CHAN ?? Breaaaaakfaaaast !!" yelled out Mama at the top of her lungs from downstairs.

Wolf and I jumped apart immediately, both surprised by my mom. "We better get going." I said before leaving the room in a hurry. What in the world had just happened ?? sigh I was going to have to sort through these confusing feelings by the end of today or else, tonight, I was going to have to sleep somewhere else.

I made my way downstairs and reached the warm family kitchen. Shori-nii was already done with his meal and he was reading avidly today's news. Dad stood at the counter next to Mama as she handed him his plate. I sat down at the table and waited for Mom to bring me my breakfast.

"Yuu-chan? Is Wolf-chan coming soon? I don't want his meal to get cold."

"Er, yeah, he should be here shortly. I think he's just finishing getting dressed." I replied ackwardly and stared down at the plate Mama had just put infront of me.

"Yuu-chan? What's wrong? You're all red ... do you have a fever?" said Shori-nii after giving me a long look.

"Shut up Shori." I answered angrily, blushing ferociously.

"Yuu-chan! How many times must I tell you to call me "O_nii-chan_"?" Replied my appalled brother.

"Whatever." I answered, knowing very well that he absolutely hated to be ignored by me. I smiled inwardly when he went off on another rant about his "duty to protect me". At least I knew that my brother loved me, maybe even a little too much.

Wolf finally made his appearance in the kitchen and looked so out of place in a typical Japanese style home. He would have fitted better in an oil painting about Greek gods. He made is way to the table and carefully avoided my eyes.

"Wolf-chan! You look splendid this morning ! Did you sleep well my dear?" asked my mother.

"_Ohayo Hahaue, Chichiue, Shori Aniue_. Yes, I had a very good night sleep for the first time in a very long while." he answered in his melodic voice.

To be continued ...

* * *

**Author's note:**

Aaaaaaaand one more for today !! XD Wow ... 3 chapters in a day ... I'm exausted ! XD sigh well, ... at least I've given you guys some YuuRam-ness with this chapter :D I hope you liked it ! I really enjoyed writing it XD

Next time on Journals of Shin Makoku: "Ulrike Day 4" ... yes, it's back to Shin Makoku for a while ... XD (that means you'll have to wait a little bit longer for more YuuRam-ness ... XD however, I promise, it will be worth it ! )

Sakumi-chan

-xxx-


End file.
